


Insomnia

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can’t sleep; Tom finds a way to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow inspired by a recent bout of insomnia I suffered from, although I had no Tom (or Chris) to help me sleep! XD

Tom’s eyes fluttered open, sleep slowly spinning away from him as the bed shifted beneath his body; he heard Chris sigh behind him, as the bed shifted again beneath the other man’s weight. Tom turned over partially, eyes still half closed and heavy with sleep; he saw his partner sitting on the side of the bed, broad back turned to Tom, hair mussed and sleep ruffled. He watched as Chris lifted one hand to brush some of the mussed strands from his face, and noted the slope of weariness that dragged Chris’ shoulders down.

“You okay, darling?” Tom asked, softly, voice as clogged with sleep as his mind was right then.

Chris startled a little, as though he hadn’t expected Tom to be awake yet; he half turned and threw a rueful, apologetic glance over his shoulder at the other man.

“Sorry, I didn’t I wake you, did I?” Chris asked, that familiar accent filling the space between them and making Tom smile despite himself.

Tom had always loved Chris’ accent, especially when it was heavier and broader with weariness. 

“Sort of, but I guess I must have been ready to wake, anyway,” Tom said, diplomatically. 

Chris smiled, yet that one expression did little to soften the tired lines that fanned out from the younger man’s eyes; Tom could still see the weariness dulling Chris’ normally bright blue eyes. Chris yawned, then sighed and ran one hand through his hair again; Tom shivered as a sudden spike of arousal flashed through him at the thought rising unbidden in his mind of having those hands upon him, those fingers and palms caressing against his naked skin. He shivered again in remembered pleasure, before he reached out to rest one hand upon Chris’ thigh. Already, sleep was but a fading memory from Tom’s mind, and he knew that if Chris was awake, then he might as well stay awake with him.

“What’s the matter? Having trouble sleeping again?” he asked, as he half sat up, supporting his body weight on one elbow as he did so. 

“Yeah,” Chris said, wearily, before cupping an explosive yawn behind one hand. “I was gonna go get a book or something. I figured if I can’t sleep, I may as well read, eh?” 

“I guess. Why don’t you try having some hot chocolate or something? Some warm milk, if you‘d rather? I know warm milk and a cookie always helps me whenever I can’t sleep,” Tom suggested, fingers describing soothing patterns against the bare flesh of Chris’ thigh.

It was Chris’ turn to shudder then, and he turned a suddenly aroused gaze upon Tom, as Tom inched his fingers higher, higher, higher still, almost brushing against the front of Chris’ boxers. 

“Are you sure you haven’t got something else in mind to tire me out?” Chris asked, voice turning warm with his amusement. 

“Well, we can always do that, too, if you’ve a mind to,” Tom said, a teasing smile curving his lips as he did so. “Cookies and milk first though.” 

Chris huffed out a laugh, and watched as Tom slid out of bed, lanky frame lit momentarily in a shaft of moonlight that leached in through a crack in the curtains. He reached out and caught Tom’s hand as the other man passed him on his way to the door, smiling up at him wordlessly before pressing kisses against Tom’s knuckles. Tom merely chuffed out a laugh and passed one hand through Chris’ sleep mussed hair, before he tugged purposefully at Chris’ hand.

“Come on, you lazy lump, up you get, or you won’t get your reward,” Tom said, with a quirk of his eyebrows as he nodded towards the bed.

Chris laughed and weariness fled from his face suddenly; he stood obediently, to follow Tom through to the kitchen. He chose hot chocolate when Tom gave him the choice between that and milk; he watched as Tom boiled the kettle and scooped heaping spoonfuls of powdered hot chocolate into two mugs. He was grateful that Tom chose to join him in a late night drink; somehow, his insomnia didn’t seem so bad nor as upsetting when Tom was willing to share it with him. As the water boiled in the kettle, Chris approached Tom and slid his arms around the other’s waist, as a warm rush of affection washed through him. Tom sighed and leant back into Chris’ warm body, feeling the sturdiness of the other man pushing up against his back as Chris peppered kisses against his shoulder and neck.

“You didn’t have to stay up with me, you know,” Chris said, between kisses. 

“What and miss out on the chance of sex? No thanks,” Tom said, with a laugh, hand rising to press against Chris’ cheek. 

Chris’ laugh was muffled against his shoulder as the kettle finally boiled and switched itself off. Chris allowed Tom to wriggle out of his grasp, eyes dark with need as he watched Tom fill their mugs with the water; the scent of chocolate soon filled the air, instantly warming and comforting. He accepted the mug from Tom and sat down as the other man brought his own mug and a package of biscuits to the table. 

They ate and drank in companionable silence, sharing the odd smile when they caught each other‘s gazes. Chris couldn’t help but notice the tiredness in the other man’s face; he instantly felt guilty for disturbing Tom’s sleep, even though he knew that it had been Tom‘s choice to stay awake with him. Chris reached out and snarled his hand around Tom’s, the pad of his thumb rubbing across Tom’s knuckles. Tom smiled, and caught the silent gratitude in the other man’s face. He didn’t remark upon it, however, knowing that to do so would potentially embarrass the other man; instead, Tom offered Chris another cookie, which Chris gratefully accepted, fingers purposefully brushing up against Tom’s own. 

Finally, when they’d each consumed what felt like half a package of cookies each and finished their mugs of chocolate, Chris washed up, Tom’s wiry body pressed up against his back in a heated, comforting line as he worked. He closed his eyes at the feel of the other man so close, so warm and loving against him, those familiar long fingers pressed against chest and abdomen as Tom rested his cheek against the back of his neck. 

“I love you, you know,” Chris murmured, as he placed the mugs back into the cupboard above the sink.

“I know. Me, too,” Tom said, simply. “Come back to bed, darling. I think we have some unfinished business to see to.” 

Chris smiled and allowed Tom to catch his hand, and to lead him easily back through to the bedroom again. He crowded into Tom almost as soon as the door was shut behind them, mouth capturing Tom’s in a heated kiss that Tom soon responded to, arms rising to caress Chris’ back. Chris walked Tom back towards the bed, and waited while Tom sprawled invitingly across the rumpled sheets, one eyebrow arched as though in open invitation. Chris grinned and he made short work of shucking out his pyjama bottoms, stepping out of them almost as soon as the flimsy fabric hit the carpet; he made his way around the bed, towards the bedside cabinet, while Tom shimmied out of his underwear. He could feel the weight of Tom’s eyes upon him, the heat trapped within his gaze and could imagine the way that Tom wanted to touch him, fingers caressing him and sending shivers ratcheting through him. He retrieved the lube from the cabinet, before handing the tube to Tom. Tom’s eyes widened slightly at that, yet he didn't question Chris; instead, he nodded, more to himself than to his partner, before flipping the lid open and coating his fingers with the shining fluid. 

Chris had already drawn his legs up by the time that Tom slid between them; Chris’ eyes were partially closed, giving his face a sleepy relaxed cast. Chris was watching him, however, from beneath lowered eyelids, his gaze more watchful than his expression would have otherwise implied. Tom smiled, swallowing at the wanton need apparent in his lover’s body, at the way that Chris’ cock curved up towards his abdomen, chest rising and falling rhythmically as he waited. He licked his lips, laughed quietly, before slowly circling Chris’ hole experimentally; all pretences of relaxation were gone as Chris arched up into the touch, a surprised, and distinctly aroused gasp leaking past suddenly parted lips. A deep groan grumbled in Chris’ chest, growing louder still when Tom slid one finger inside him, before he started slowly working him open. 

Chris groaned again, hands bunching in the sheets and making tight little balls of the fabric as Tom continued, adding another finger, the pads of his fingertips brushing deep inside him and touching him in all the right places.

“That feel good?” Tom asked, in the tone of voice that implied that he already knew the answer.

“Ah, yeah, mate,” Chris murmured, not quite trusting himself to speak much above a mumble.

Still, the arousal leaked out anyway and Tom’s smile grew wider, a sudden quick chuckle leaking past thin lips as he continued to prepared Chris. Tom finally pulled away to stroke hands down Chris’ thighs, slowly caressing him with fingers and eyes as Tom raked his gaze over Chris’ body. It always made Chris feel good whenever Tom looked at him that way, all open appreciation and lust and such tender love that Chris wondered what he’d done to deserve that. He only hoped that he looked at Tom in much the same way and gave him the same appreciation the other man deserved. 

He sighed when Tom finally settled on top of him, slender body heavier than it looked and he drew his legs up higher, affording the other man better access to him. He inhaled slightly as Tom started to breach him, the other man’s face going lax with pleasure as he slowly inched inside him. Chris exhaled when Tom finally was all the way in, seated deep inside him. He smiled and nodded at Tom’s silent question regarding Chris’ comfort before Tom rolled his hips experimentally against his own. Chris groaned, a deep guttural sound that was all pleasure. 

Gasps were wrenched deep from within Tom as he lost himself to the familiar feel of Chris’ body reacting to him, the tight heat that surrounded him and Chris’ murmurs of encouragement that fell from his lips in a near endless litany, pleas for more and harder and faster. Tom complied, hips rolling harshly against hips and his gasps turned groans of Chris’ name wrenched deep from within his body. Chris’ hands rose and snarled against the back of Tom’s head, pulling him down into an open mouthed kiss; Tom almost stopped thrusting until Chris pulled away and growled that he wanted more.

Tom laughed and continued thrusting, soon losing himself to the pull and play of body against body, the heated feel of Chris arching up against him and the cries of his own name growing louder, spilling from Chris’ lips as though every repetition was a litany, a prayer, a libation. Tom stilled, then thrust again before spilling deep inside Chris, a harsh wordless shout wrenched free from his abdomen as he climaxed; Chris answered with a groan of his own as he spilled out between them, his release hot and sticky against sweat-slick skin. 

Tom eased away once it was over, before he reached for a tissue from the bedside cabinet, using it to wipe the worst of the mess away. He threw it into the bin before settling beside Chris, smiling at the lazy satisfaction that clouded Chris’ face, and the sleepy tilt to the other man’s head. Chris cracked his eyes open and grinned at Tom; Tom grinned back before pressing kisses against Chris’ sleepy eyes.

“Go to sleep, darling,” he murmured. “I’ll still be here in the morning.” 

“I know,” Chris said, as Tom curled up against him. 

Tom murmured out his assent, eyes partially closed as Chris’ broad chest rose and fell, rose and fell, breath slowing into a sleeping rhythm at last, breaths dragging rhythmically in his throat. Tom allowed himself a smile, glad that Chris had managed to attain sleep at last, before his eyes closed and he drifted slowly, languidly off into sated sleep of his own.


End file.
